1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of disk drive suspensions. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of a disk drive suspension having a dual vibration damper.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk drives such as magnetic hard disk drives for memory storage spin at speeds of up to 10,000 RPM. The spinning disk causes vibrations within the disk drive. Other sources of vibration exist within an operating disk drive including windage. The vibration can cause off-track errors at the head suspension. There is therefore a need to minimize vibration at the head suspension in order to minimize off-track errors.
Vibration dampers for the purpose of reducing vibration of the head suspension are known. FIG. 1 is a top perspective view of a disk drive suspension 10 including a load beam 12 having a vibration damper 20 according to the prior art. Such vibration dampers typically include a viscoelastic layer 22 of material that acts as a vibration damping material, and a cover layer or constraint layer 24. There is, however, a continuing need to more effectively reduce vibration in a disk drive.